Security products are commonly used in banking and financial applications. Certain industry and governmental standards require a security barrier to be provided for computer components that encrypt and decrypt sensitive data. For example, when a personal identification number is entered at an automated teller machine, the entered information may pass through a security barrier. The security barrier provides intrusion detection so that countermeasures may be taken to prevent unauthorized access to the sensitive data.